This invention discloses and claims an emergency light system to be installed on a trailer that is towing a boat. It is a well known fact that when a boat is being launched into the water on a ramp that the rear end of the trailer with the boat thereon is being submerged in the water until the boat can float. The reverse is true also when the boat is being retrieved from the water whereby the trailer is being submerged again until it is located under the boat. Once the boat is fastened to the trailer the towing vehicle can now pull the trailer with the boat thereon from the water. The problem is that when the trailer is repeatedly submerged in the water, the electrical system may get water soaked thereby short out the rear lights that are used to establish rear lights, brake lights or flasher lights which would render the vehicle illegal to be driven on the highway. The present invention is designed to elevate the above noted problems.